Rebecca’s Special Valentine’s Day
by YugiLovesRebecca
Summary: Yugi has something planned for his girlfreind for Valentine's Day fluffiness and one Lemon you have been warned


Rebecca's Special Valentine's Day

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh I only write about it I decided to post this story on FF.NET and see what happens I am very proud of this story and I worked hard on it oh and here is Yugi and Rebecca now. 

Yugi: As YugiLovesRebecca says she did work hard on it

Rebecca: it's about time some one wrote about my darling and I 

Yugi wraps his arms around Rebecca and kisses her

Rebecca: ^_^ I feel so loved now 

Yugi: so you should anyways if you flame YLR then you are going to have to deal with my girl and me. 

Rebecca: flames are for roasting hotdogs on ^_^ 

Yugi and Rebecca: Please review ok now onto the story ^_^

YugiLovesRebecca: Yugi will be 19 and Rebecca is 18 since they are in college. 

Yugi and Rebecca where in there last year of college, however Rebecca felt a little depressed about today for it was Valentine's Day and not only that she was thinking of Yugi, they have been dating for 6 years now they started back in high school Yugi had asked her out on Valentine's day when there where in the 11th grade. 

It was there 6-year anniversary since they have been going out and Rebecca had bought Yugi a black leather chocker since he had lost his other one and it nearly killed him when he did not have it on, so she bought him a new one and this time it had sliver letters that said I love you now and for ever Love Rebecca. 

Rebecca hoped that Yugi would like it, she was nervous in fact she was always nervous when it came to buying stuff for Yugi, even if he told her over a million times that she did not have to get him anything for he was happy to be with her, but that did not stop Rebecca at all for she only wanted to show Yugi how she felt about him. 

Speaking of Yugi he had told Rebecca to meet him at the park at 7pm and now it was going on 7:10 Rebecca sighed and thought: 'I wonder what he is up to I mean we have been dating for 6 years maybe he wants to end it, I mean who could blame him it has been six years and well maybe I am a annoying him to much I guess that he wants someone who is more outgoing then I am' and that was when Rebecca broke down into tears. 

Meanwhile Yugi was running late as usual, but he had a good reason for his lateness, however he hoped that Rebecca would not be mad at him for being 15 minutes late, however when he got to the park what shocked him the most was that his girlfriend as hunched over in tears. 

Yugi rushed over to her and whispered: 'angel are you ok?' Rebecca looked up at Yugi and that as when she got up and threw her arms around his neck and whispered: 'I am so sorry Yugi for everything please don't leave me please?' 

Yugi held Rebecca and whispered: 'sweetheart what has gotten into you I am not going to leave you I love you way to much to let you go now' Rebecca looked up at Yugi and whispered: 'I am so sorry darling' Yugi gently stroked her hair and whispered: 'come on sweetie we have to go back to the dorm I forgot something then we can go to dinner' 

Rebecca slowly nodded her head as she snuggled into Yugi. Yugi sighed and thought: 'I wonder what had gotten her so worked up; I hope that I can cheer her up before I take her to dinner at the Blue Lagoon, I know that she has always wanted to go there, then she and I can go for a walk' after dinner' Yugi sighed as he and Rebecca walked back to the dorm. 

Rebecca looked at Yugi and said: 'at least the dorm is close to the down town area' Yugi grinned and said I know witch is good since I have made plans to be somewhere at 8:30pm so we should be fine, then we will come back here get dressed again and go back to the park ok?' 

Rebecca held Yugi and asked: 'you mean that you still want to be with me?' Yugi looked down at Rebecca and said: 'angel of course I do sweetie, I love you' and that was when it clicked Yugi looked down at Rebecca and whispered: 'tell me baby, when I saw you sitting there crying was it because you thought you that I would not come back for you?' 

Rebecca looked up at Yugi and replied: 'well it was just the way that you were acting today and when you told me that you would be at the park at 7 I kept waiting and during that time I got thinking of all the reasons why you would leave me, but then you did showed up, mind you it was 15 minutes late, but you still came back to me' 

Yugi sighed and said: 'I am so sorry baby' then he nuzzled her neck and whispered: 'I had a last minute stop to make and I kind of lost track of time and the last time I looked at my watch it said it was 6:50 and then when I looked again I noticed that it was 7:10 I am so sorry baby' 

Rebecca smiled and said: 'it's ok Yugi it was my fault for thinking that you would leave me' Yugi chuckled and said: 'nope I can never leave you, you mean the whole wide world baby I would go crazy with out you' then Yugi kissed her. 

Rebecca smiled and that was when she looked down and stated: 'I have something for you Yugi' Yugi smiled and said: 'oh really what is it babe?' Rebecca held up the box and said: 'I hope you like it darling' Yugi looked down at Rebecca and said: 'if it's from you then you know that I will love it' 

Then he opened the box and there inside was a black chocker exactly like his old one, however this time their was sliver letters on it Yugi red what it said and looked at Rebecca, Rebecca turned away, however Yugi gently grasped her arm and brought her back into his chest and whispered: 'do you have any idea how long I have been looking for a choker exactly like my old one?' 

Rebecca looked at Yugi and whispered: 'a long time' Yugi rubbed her back and said: 'yes, however this one has more meaning to it baby girl and this will never come off my neck unless I am in the water, but other thank that it will be staying on me' 

Rebecca blushed and said: 'I am so glad you like it darling' Yugi grinned and said: 'I don't like it baby girl I LOVE IT!' Rebecca hugged Yugi and said: 'I am so glad to hear it' Yugi kissed her and said: 'come on its 7:40 we have to get ready for our date' Rebecca clung onto Yugi and thought: 'I am so lucky to have him in my life' then she rested her head on his shoulder. 

Yugi looked down at Rebecca and thought: 'if all goes well tonight she will be in my arms for the rest of my life god I hope she says yes' Yugi was a little nervous, but right now he had to get to get dressed up and get to the Blue Lagoon before 8:30. 

Soon they were at the dorm, it did not take Yugi long to rush into his room along with Rebecca. Rebecca looked at Yugi and asked: 'what is the big hurry darling?' Yugi looked at Rebecca and replied back: 'it's 7:50 honey and we need to be somewhere at 8:30 and we can not be late' 

Rebecca sighed and said: 'um Yugi I have nothing to wear' without even looking at her Yugi replied: 'go into the spare bedroom 3rd door on your left and there will be something on the bed ok?' Rebecca smiled and replied: 'ok darling' then she walked into the bedroom. 

Once in the room Rebecca looked around the large room and that was when she saw the dress, it was hanging up on the hook above the bed and it was light purple with silver sparkles all over and it was short and it had long sleeves. Rebecca smiled as she thought: 'Yugi sure knows how to surprise me I wonder what he is up to oh well I guess I will find out soon enough' then she got up on the bed and took the dress down. 

Once she had the dress a note fell out Rebecca got down off the bed and picked up the note it said: To my shining star you are the only one for me I am going to show you how much you mean to me from your loving darling. 

Rebecca smiled as she got into her dress and looked in the mirror. Rebecca sighed and said: 'I wish I had shoes to match' and that was when a knock on the door bright her back into reality. 

Rebecca ran to the door and whispered: 'who is it?' 

The voice on the other side chuckled and said: 'it's the boogieman coming to take you away from here' Rebecca giggled and said: 'sorry boogieman, but I am taken already' the voice chuckled and said: 'come on sexy open up I have something to tell you' so Rebecca let Yugi into the room. 

When Yugi saw Rebecca his heart stopped for a moment and then it skipped a few beats. Rebecca lowered her head and asked: 'it's bad isn't?' Yugi held her hands and said: not at all baby you look hot I have to keep my eye on you or all the guys will try and get you' Rebecca giggled as she rested her head on Yugi's chest. 

Yugi smiled and said: 'oh um I forgot to tell you that the shoes are under the bed. Rebecca sighed and said: 'um Yugi I am in a short dress and well um…' Yugi took the hint and said: 'relax baby I will get them' Rebecca blushed and thought: 'I have been with him for 6 years and I am still acting like a kid god I am surprised that he still wants to be with me.' 

Yugi came up from under the bed and said: 'if you do not smile I will be forced to tickle you' Rebecca looked at Yugi and said: 'sorry darling I was thinking is all' Yugi walked over to her and kissed her, Rebecca kissed him back and said: 'I love you so much' Yugi held her and said: 'I love you as well oh and here are your shoes' Rebecca took the shoes and put them on. 

Yugi held out his arm and said: 'come on babe it's 8 o'clock' Rebecca took Yugi's arm and that was when she noticed that he had a dark purple tuxedo on with a bit of silver sparkles around the trim of his jacket and he even had matching shoes, dark purple with sliver sparkles on the buckles and his chocker went very well with his attire. 

Rebecca looked at Yugi and she nearly fainted, but then she clung onto him and said: 'you look extremely hot and the dark purple really brings out you gorgeous Amethyst eyes' Yugi smirked and said: 'well the light purple brings out you soft blue eyes and it makes you look drop dead gorgeous' Rebecca blushed as Yugi put her coat around her and said ready baby?'

Rebecca giggled and said: 'I am very ready darling' then they left Yugi's dorm room and soon they were on their way to restaurant. Soon Yugi and Rebecca arrived at the restaurant, however before they went inside Yugi turned to Rebecca and said I have to blindfold you before we go in so let me ask you this do you trust me?' 

Rebecca looked at Yugi and whispered: 'of course I trust you I trust you with my heart as well as my life' Yugi smiled as he kissed her on the nose and said: 'I am glad to hear it then he put the blindfold on her and took her by the hand and soon they were in the restaurant. 

Yugi looked at Rebecca and said: 'I am going to remove the blindfold, but you have to keep your eyes closed until I tell you other wise' Rebecca only nodded her head as she let Yugi take her to wherever they were going. 

Once they reached the spot Yugi stopped and said ok baby I am going to let you go but keep your eyes closed ok there is nothing in your way to trip over so follow my voice until I tell you to stop' Rebecca was not sure about this, but she did trust Yugi so she followed his voice. 

Rebecca was about to take another step when Yugi called out: 'Rebecca stop' Rebecca stopped dead in her tracks and that was when Yugi whispered into her ear: 'ok angel you may open your eyes' Rebecca slowly opened her eyes and what she saw shocked her she looked at Yugi and asked: 'did you plan this all darling?' 

Yugi smiled and said: 'yes I did, however there is still more to come oh and do you know where we are?' Rebecca giggled and said: 'we are at the Blue Lagoon' and that was when it hit her she threw her arms around Yugi and kissed him. 

Yugi chuckled and said: 'I am glad you like it angel' Rebecca giggled and said: 'I don't like it darling I LOVE IT! And I love you as well' the she kissed him again. Yugi smiled as he sat her down at the table and then he took his seat right next to her. 

Rebecca rested her head onto Yugi's shoulder and said: 'this night is special thank you Yugi' Yugi smiled and said: 'the night is not over yet for after dinner you and I are going home get redressed and then head out again' Rebecca looked at Yugi, but she did not say anything. 

Yugi smiled and said: 'I hope you don't mind, but I have already ordered for the both of us when I made the reservations here at the Blue Lagoon' Rebecca giggled and said: 'I told you that I trust you darling' Yugi grinned as he gently held her chin and lightly kissed her lips. 

Rebecca blushed a bit at the sweet gesture after Yugi gently pulled away. Yugi smiled at her as he wrapped his arm around her and waited for there dinner to arrive. Soon there dinner showed up. Yugi covered Rebecca's eyes and whispered: 'no peaking baby' Rebecca giggled and said: 'I'm not darling' Yugi smiled and waited for the waiter to but the sliver platter down on the table. 

Once the plate was down Yugi uncover Rebecca's eyes and said: 'ok sexy you can look now' Rebecca opened her eyes and she gasped out: 'Y-Yugi you did not have to do all of this for me' Yugi chuckled and said: 'open it up sweetheart' Rebecca lived off the lid and there inside was a pair of tickets to the Caravel and not only that there were two plates of spaghetti and meat balls. 

Rebecca looked at Yugi and said: 'thank you so much darling' Yugi took a fork and said: 'eat first talk later Rebecca blushed, but she opened her mouth and let Yugi feed her. Rebecca was about to do the same when Yugi gently slapped her hand and said: 'tonight is all about you sweetheart don't worry about me I can take care of my self, but I had to find some way to repay you after all the things you did for me over the years so tonight let me love you' Rebecca could only nod her head as Yugi kept feeding her. 

After dinner Yugi stood up and said: 'I have already paid for everything so all we have to do is go to the park and walk off our dinner and then we have to go back to the dorm and get ready for the Caravel' Rebecca stood up along with Yugi and took a hold of his arm and then they headed out. 

Once outside Yugi looked at Rebecca and said: 'what a wonderful night wouldn't you agree angel?' Rebecca sighed as she snuggled deeper into Yugi and whispered: 'you are right darling tonight is wonderful' Yugi grinned as he and Rebecca headed for the park. 

Once at the park Yugi took Rebecca over to the lake. Rebecca looked down into the water her long blonde hair was hanging down her back, for there was no wind then she looked over at Yugi's refection he still had the same tri colored hair and he still had his baby face look, but the only thing that was different was that he was taller and lot more outgoing. 

Sure Rebecca was tall as well, but she only came up to Yugi's shoulders and she was a little on the shy side and she was not very outgoing like she used to be. Yugi looked at Rebecca and said: 'you and I are going to get our picture taken I have hired someone to take it' no sooner had Yugi said that when Serenity showed up. 

Rebecca looked at Yugi and said: 'oh darling thank you' Yugi chuckled and said: 'nothing is to good for my princess' Rebecca blushed as she stood beside Yugi, however Yugi had another idea. Yugi walked behind Rebecca and placed his hands onto her stomach. 

Rebecca rested back against Yugi's chest. Serenity smiled and said: 'ok love birds smile' both Yugi and Rebecca looked at Serenity and smiled. After the picture was taken Serenity smiled and said: 'you will get this later, but for now I have to go talk to you guys later' then she left. 

Yugi smiled down at Rebecca and said: 'c'mon baby girl you and I are going to go back to the dorm so that way we can get out of these fancy outfits and back into our everyday clothes and then we can go to the Caravel' Rebecca nodded her head as she and Yugi left the park and went back to the dorm. 

Once at the dorm Yugi and Rebecca got out of there clothes and back into there weekend wear. Yugi had on brown pants and a blue and grey shirt while Rebecca was back in her black skirt and a blue top that said Princess on it for Yugi loved that top. 

Once they were dressed Yugi smiled at Rebecca and said: 'come on baby it's time for the grand finally' now Yugi was really getting nervous, he hoped that all was going to go well for when he popped the question to Rebecca, the only problem was how was he going to get her on the Ferris wheel for Rebecca was terrified of heights. 

Yugi knew that he had his worked cut out for him, but if he played his cards right all he had to do was sweet talk her and she would do just about anything, Yugi hoped that it would work for the Ferris Wheel. Once they got to the Caravel Yugi let Rebecca chose the first 3 rides then it would be his turn. 

Once they were in Rebecca had chosen to go on the rides the first one was the Carousel the next one was the waltzer and the last one was the tunnel of love. Yugi agreed to all three in hopes of getting Rebecca to go on the Ferris wheel. 

So Yugi and Rebecca went to the carousel Yugi did not like it much for it wasn't fast and he could not hold his baby girl in his arms. The next ride was the Waltzer it was fast, however Rebecca did not like it for it was a little to fast for her and to be honest she missed Yugi's arms being around her body, however that was soon to change. 

Yugi looked at Rebecca and thought: 'only one ride left and this time I get to hold her and if all goes well she will be up in the Ferris wheel in no time' Rebecca looked up at Yugi and asked: 'so are we off to the tunnel of love?' 

Yugi grinned and said: 'you bet little one' once they were at the tunnel of love Yugi on into the swan boat first then he helped Rebecca in. Once Rebecca was sitting Yugi wrapped his arm around her and that was when his heart began to beat in an ironic rhythm. 

Rebecca noticed this as well for she had rested her head onto Yugi's chest right on his heart. Rebecca looked up at Yugi and asked: 'darling are you ok?' Yugi looked down at Rebecca and thought: 'it's now or never' Yugi took a deep breath and said: 'I know sweetie how you feel about heights, but please, please, pretty please go on the Ferris wheel with me I promise that it will be the first and last time please?' 

Rebecca closed her eyes and held onto Yugi's hand. Yugi knew one of Rebecca's sensitive spots so he gently nuzzled her ear and cheek and whispered: 'I promise that it will be worth your time please baby please?' 

Rebecca slowly opened her eyes and the minute that she did she regretted it for Yugi was looking at her with his sad-puppy-eyes. Rebecca sighed and said whispered: 'ok Yugi you win, but promise me that you will be with me ok?' 

Yugi kissed her and said: 'of course I will be with you sweetie' Yugi smiled as he once again wrapped his arms around Rebecca and thought: 'yes now if only I don't freeze up when I ask her to marry me god I hope Rebecca will say yes' Yugi was so into this thought when Rebecca whispered: 'the ride is over Yugi so I guess it's time that we go on the Ferris wheel now?' 

Yugi got up and said: 'you bet baby, but don't worry I promise that I will make it up to you ok?' Rebecca nodded her head as she clung onto Yugi's arm. Soon they made there way in the line Rebecca clung Yugi as she waited to get on. 

Yugi looked down at Rebecca and thought: 'poor thing she must be terrified' Yugi wrapped his arm around her and sure enough she was badly shaken. Yugi nuzzled her neck and said: 'you can hold onto me for as long as you like ok?' 

Rebecca only nodded her head, as she held onto him tighter. Yugi sighed as he now felt guilty for talking Rebecca into this, but this was his only way of asking Rebecca to marry him with out anyone bugging him. 

Soon Yugi and Rebecca where on the Ferris wheel Rebecca snuggled deeper into Yugi as the wheel started to move. Yugi knew that by the time that the ride was over he might not have an arm left, however that was the least of his worries. 

Yugi glanced down when the Ferris wheel came to a stop at the very top: 'perfect' he thought, however that was when Rebecca cried out: 'YUGI WHY DID THIS THING STOP ARE WE GOING TO BE STUCK HERE?' 

Yugi had to hold back his chuckle as he calmly stated: 'no baby it's just letting people off don't worry ok oh and Rebecca I have a question to ask you' Rebecca looked up at Yugi and whispered: 'go on darling please ask me anything' Yugi took a deep breath and said: 'Miss Rebecca Hopkins will you marry me?' 

Rebecca took one look at Yugi and asked: 'do you mean it darling I mean you want me to be your wife?' Yugi went into his back pocket and took out a blue diamond ring and said: 'yes Rebecca I am asking you to be my wife' Rebecca threw her arms around Yugi's neck and shouted: 'YES YUGI I WILL MARRY YOU!' then she burst into tears as she kissed him. 

Rebecca had long forgotten about her fear of heights as she and Yugi kissed again. After the second kiss the Ferris wheel began to move once Yugi and Rebecca where their where greeted by the others. 

Yugi looked up and said: 'hi guys what brings you here?' Joey grinned and said: 'come on Yug tell us what did she say?' Rebecca looked at Joey and simply replied: 'I said yes' Mai smiled and asked: 'so when is the wedding?' Yugi grinned and said: 'you will find out soon enough, but until then my new fiancée and I will be taking a walk see you around' Mai smiled as she and the others watched Yugi and Rebecca leave. 

Serenity looked up at Tristan and said: 'I am so happy for those two, but I wonder when the wedding will be?' Ishizu smiled and said: 'we shall know soon enough, but until then we should let Yugi and Rebecca talk things over I am sure that they will think of something' Everyone agreed as they all left to go do there own thing. 

Meanwhile Yugi looked at Rebecca and said: 'thank you for making me the happiest man alive my little one' Rebecca giggled and said: 'oh Yugi I love you so much' Yugi kissed Rebecca again and said I love you to' then they kissed again. 

One Year Later

Yugi looked around the small chapel he and Rebecca had decided to get married at Christmas, both he and Rebecca had chosen the colors, and the they both chose the best man and the maid of honour as well as the brides maids and the ushers and they even had a ring bear and a flower girl. 

The colors were white for the dress and the tuxedo, blue for the best man, red for the maid of honour, black for the ushers, forest green for the bride's maids gold for the ring bear and silver for the flower girl. 

The people in the wedding party are as following: Yugi is the groom, Rebecca is the bride, Mai is the maid of honour, Joey is the best man, the ushers are Duke, Tristan and Mahao, while Serenity, Ishizu and Mana are the bride's maids, Yami is only 5 years old he is the ring bear and his sister Miho who is six is the flower girl they are Mana and Mahao's children they are also friends with Mai and Rebecca and lastly Seto is the priest. 

Yugi and Joey were already at the alter along with the ushers, however Yugi was a little one there nervous side. Joey looked at Yugi and whispered: 'relax this is your day man nothing can go wrong' Yugi sighed as he waited for the wedding to begin. 

Meanwhile Rebecca was with Mai, Serenity, Mana and Ishizu she was nervous as well, however Mai hugged her and said: 'look hon don't worry nothing will go wrong this is your day and don't worry I will be walking you down the aisle so you won't be alone k?'

Rebecca nodded her head as the music started. First went Yami, then Miho next on the list was Serenity and Tristan went first then Ishizu and Duke and next was Mana and Mahao lastly was Mai and Rebecca. 

Once Yugi saw everyone lining up in his or her correct spots he stood up straight and waited for the main attraction, soon the wedding march began to play. Mai took a hold of Rebecca's hands and whispered: 'this is it hon' Rebecca clung onto Mai and whispered: 'thank you for giving me away' Mai smiled as they stared walking down the aisle. 

Once Yugi saw Rebecca, he thought he was going to pass out, however he stood his ground and walked over to meet Rebecca. Seto looked at Mai and asked: 'do you allow Rebecca to be with Yugi?' Mai smiled and said: 'I do' Mai hugged Rebecca as she took her spot. 

Yugi took Rebecca's hand and whispered: 'you are breath taking' Rebecca blushed as she whispered back: 'you look hot your self darling white suits you' Yugi chuckled as he and Rebecca turned around and walked up to Seto. 

Seto looked at the two and said: 'if there is anyone who does not think that this man or this woman should be married please speak now or forever hold your peace' no one spoke. Seto smiled and said: 'dearly beloved we are gathered here today to honour Yugi Mouto and Rebecca Hopkins how has the rings?' 

Yami walked over to Seto and handed him the rings. Seto gave one ring to Yugi and the other to Rebecca and said: 'you two have written your own vows so Rebecca you go first' Rebecca looked at Yugi and said: 'I have always dreamed about us being together who knew that one sweet day me dream would have came true I love you with all my heart and soul until dearth do us part, Yugi darling you mean everything to me and I am so happy that you and I will be together forever' then she pleased the ring onto Yugi's ring finger. 

Yugi smiled as he looked at Rebecca and said: 'from the moment that I first laid my eyes on you I knew right from the start that my love for you would never end I love you with my heart and soul and no matter what happens I will always be there for you like you have been for me I promise to protect you with my life you are to important to me to give up' then Yugi placed his ring onto Rebecca's ring finger and turned to Seto. 

Seto smiled and said: 'then by the power invested in me by the sun the moon and the Holy Ghost I now pounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride' Yugi swept Rebecca into his arms and carefully lifted up her Vail then he dipped her and kissed her. 

After the kiss Yugi picked up Rebecca and with the wedding party as well as Seto they climbed into the limo and headed for the Blue Lagoon where the reception was being held. Once at the reception every one ate dinner and then it was time to have the dance. 

Yugi helped Rebecca up and said: 'this song is so perfect baby girl and I know that you love this song as well' then the song began to play. Rebecca clung onto Yugi and whispered: 'that song is from our high school prom oh Yugi I can't believe that you remembered it' Yugi held her and kissed her as song played on. 

EVERYTHING I DO, I DO IT FOR YOU (Bryan Adams) 

Look into my eyes - you will see 

What you mean to me 

Search your heart - search your soul 

And when you find me there you'll search no more 

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for 

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for 

You know it's true 

Everything I do - I do it for you 

Look into my heart - you will find 

There's nothin' there to hide 

Take me as I am - take my life 

I would give it all - I would sacrifice 

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for 

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more 

Ya know it's true 

Everything I do - I do it for you 

There's no love - like your love 

And no other - could give more love 

There's nowhere - unless you're there 

All the time - all the way 

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for 

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more 

I would fight for you - I'd lie for you 

Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you 

Ya know it's true 

Everything I do - I do it for you 

After the song was over Yugi sat Rebecca down into the chair and waited for Mai to speak. Mai smirked and said: 'ok you wild animal I know what you are thing, but if you want Rebecca's garter then you will have to do as I say' Yugi glared at Mai, but he knew that she was right. 

Yugi nodded his head as he waited for Mai to go on. Mai smiled and said: 'ok Yugi get on your knees and without using your hands knee your way over to Rebecca and if you do well you shall get the garter, but if you fail you must wait for the next task got it?' 

Yugi nodded his head as he got down on the floor and began to knee his way over to his new wife. Rebecca smiled and thought: 'come on baby, please don't fail' as if Yugi read her mind he winked at Rebecca and soon he was right in front of her. 

Mai was stunned she looked at Yugi and said: 'I thought for sure you would never do it hon, but you proved me wrong' Yugi smirked and said: 'they don't call me the king of games for nothing' Mai smirked and said: 'just for that Yugi you must you're your teeth only and with out feeling up your new wife you must keep your hands to your self' Yugi knew that this was going to be a lot harder, but he knew that he could do it. 

Yugi took one look at Rebecca and winked at her. Rebecca blushed as she watched Yugi go under her dress, Rebecca nor Mai did not think that Yugi could do it, but within two seconds he came back out with the garter in his teeth. 

Mai smirked and said: 'ok boys that are single get in line and hope for the best' Duke and Ishizu were married before so they were out, Tristan and Serenity were in engaged to be married so they were out so that only left a few men who where friend of Yugi's as well as Joey, Seto was married as well he had married Kisara awhile back, but she was going to have a baby so she could not come for she was afraid that she was going to into labour at any time, they knew the sex already it was a boy so they named him Seth. 

Yugi stood up and looked right at Joey he slowly nodded his head, as Mai got ready to count. Mai smiled and asked: 'are you ready Yugi?' Yugi nodded his head as Mai said: 'ok then turn around and I will began the count oh and remember Yugi it's on the count of three' Yugi gave Mai the thumbs up and then he turned around and waited for Mai. 

Mai smiled and said: 'ok Yugi 1, 2, 3. Yugi threw the garter and Joey caught it. Mai was so glad that it was her man that caught it, next up was Rebecca. Mai was hoping that she could catch the bouquet so that way it would be her and Joey that were next. 

Rebecca took her place and this time it was Yugi who took over for Mai he smiled and said: 'ok baby try to aim for the lady in the red dress' Rebecca giggled as she winked at Yugi and thought: 'I can does this hey if Yugi can well so can I' then she turned around and waited. 

Yugi took the hint and said: 'ok babe remember it's on the count of three, so 1, 2, 3' Rebecca threw the bouquet and it was Mai how caught it. Joey rushed over to her and said: 'we are next baby' Mai smiled as she and Joey kissed. 

Yugi looked at Rebecca and said: 'ok guys we are going on our honeymoon see you in two weeks' then without and another word Yugi and Rebecca took off and back into the limo. Yugi and Rebecca where going to Egypt for their honeymoon, the limo took them to the air port where Seto's jet was waiting for them. Yugi smiled as he thought: 'two weeks alone with the most gorgeous girl in the world I am so lucky' soon they were in the plan headed for Egypt. 

Honeymoon In Egypt

It's been one week so far Yugi and Rebecca went sight seeing as well as shopping and exploring the pyramids, but now Yugi wanted to something really special for his new wife, tonight was the night that he was going to make love to her. 

Yugi had waited along time for this and now tonight was the night. Yugi had finished lighting some candles in jars and he even got some scented oil to rub on Rebecca after there love making was over. 

Yes Yugi had it all planned out and now all he needed was his wife. Yugi had sent Rebecca down to the lobby gift shop, but he would not tell her why, however she was going to find out very, very soon. 

After Yugi lit the last candle he took off his clothes and put on a silk black robe and went into the living room. The hotel that Yugi and Rebecca were at was the Delta and it was Seto who got them the most romantic room since Yugi was to busy getting the wedding organized, Seto had decided to help him out by giving them their honeymoon to Egypt as well as their flight and besides Yugi helped Seto over the years and so Seto wanted to help him out as well as Rebecca.  

Yugi was thankful for that and so was Rebecca, speaking of Rebecca when Yugi made his way into the living room and sat down the front door opened and that was when Rebecca came back. 

Yugi picked up a book and acted like he was reading it. 

Rebecca giggled and said: 'if you wanted me to leave cause you wanted to be alone that was fine, but next time you send me out send me out somewhere so I can shop around' Yugi grinned and replied back: 'well baby it's like this the reason why I sent you to the gift shop was so I could get things ready for us you see last week we were so busy looking around Egypt, that by the time nightfall came around we were both to tired to do anything, so I thought we would stay in and you could have some time looking around the gift shop while I planned our night' Rebecca looked at Yugi, but did not say anything. 

Yugi got up and walked over to Rebecca and held her by the waist and kissed her. Rebecca kissed him back and asked: 'are you sure that 20 minutes was long enough darling for me to be at the gift shop?' 

Yugi grinned and said: 'yes it was, now come on baby I want you and I need you in more ways then you have ever thought' Rebecca knew exactly what Yugi was talking about, for she could not wait to have him in the most intimate way either. 

Rebecca was about to walk into the bedroom when Yugi picked her up and carried her there. Rebecca giggled and thought to herself: 'I am so lucky to have Yugi and not only that I am so glad to be married to him as well' Yugi looked down at Rebecca and whispered: 'ok baby please close your eyes ok?' 

Rebecca did as she was told, however she was also curious to see what Yugi had planned, however she knew better then to disobey Yugi, once Yugi was back in the bedroom he gently set Rebecca down on the bed and whispered: 'ok sweetheart you can open your eyes now' Rebecca slowly opened her eyes and gasped. 

Yugi looked at Rebecca and whispered: 'are you ok angel?' Rebecca looked at Yugi and whispered: 'oh Yugi you really out did yourself this it oh darling it's beautiful' Yugi kissed Rebecca and then he carefully picked her up and placed her in the middle of the bed. 

Rebecca looked up at Yugi as he gently broke the kiss and stood up. Yugi only smiled and stated: 'watch me and only me' Rebecca nodded her head as she watched Yugi slowly take off his robe. Rebecca was getting a little nervous, for she knew that once his robe was off there was no turning back. 

Yugi moved his body in the sexiest way possible then with out warning he took off his robe and climbed on the bed and looked right at Rebecca. Rebecca blushed as she looked at Yugi she knew that there was no turning back now yes she was nervous, but she knew that this was bound to happen sooner or later. 

Yugi kissed her nose and whispered: 'relax baby ok I promise you that we will go slow at the beginning ok?' Rebecca only nodded her head as she and Yugi kissed again. After the kiss Yugi let his hands slide down Rebecca's body and then he slowly went up her skirt and stroked her stomach. 

Rebecca began to relax at Yugi's gentle touch; she knew that Yugi would never hurt her so she let Yugi do was he wished. Once Yugi felt Rebecca relax he placed his hands onto stomach again only this time he took off her skirt and socks. Rebecca let out a gasp as she felt the cool air hit her skin. 

Yugi looked at Rebecca once again and asked: 'can you please sit up baby?' Rebecca did as she was told and that was when Yugi undid her blouse then he took it off as well as her under garments. Rebecca shrived a bit, but not from the cold, she knew what was going to be coming next, however she was not as nervous as she was when she first started out. 

Once Rebecca was undressed Yugi climbed on top of her and began to places kisses all over her body. Rebecca gasped as Yugi placed kisses on her breasts and stomach. Rebecca tossed her head back and panted out: 'Y-Yugi, P-Please I-I need you' Yugi sat up and said: 'not yet honey it's to soon you need to be ready or else it will hurt more, so try to relax ok?' 

Rebecca knew that Yugi was right so she relaxed and let Yugi continue on. After Yugi kissed her sweet skin he sat up once again and kissed her on the lips, as he kissed her he gently placed his finger deep inside of her. 

Rebecca let out a gasp in the kiss, Yugi gently pulled away and looked at Rebecca and whispered: 'are you ok angel?' Rebecca nodded her head and whispered back: 'it startled me is all' Yugi gently stroked her blonde hair and whispered: 'it's ok sweetie, but I need you to do one more thing before we move onto the last step ok?' 

Rebecca nodded her head as she mewed out: 'w-what is it Yugi?' Yugi smiled and said: 'I want you to touch me and without another word Yugi placed Rebecca's small hand onto his manhood. Rebecca nearly choked out as she tried to pull away, however Yugi would not let her go. 

Yugi looked down at Rebecca and asked: 'what is wrong little one?' Rebecca looked up at Yugi and whispered: 'it's too big it might not fit' Yugi had to hold back from choking as he smiled and said: 'angel it's ok trust me ok?' 

Rebecca looked into Yugi's eyes and slowly nodded her head as Yugi once again climbed on top of her, however this time he held both of her hands and whispered: 'it's ok sweetie to scream to thrust me, but I will try to be gentle ok?' 

Rebecca nodded her head as she squeezed Yugi's hands and waited for him to move on. Yugi got the hint and in one quick gentle thrust he was in side of her. Yugi held still and waited for Rebecca to get adjusted, however when he looked down at her that was when he noticed the tears. 

Yugi kissed Rebecca and whispered: 'I am so sorry baby' Rebecca opened her eyes and whimpered out: 'it's ok darling the pain is slowly going way' Yugi held her and asked; 'do you want to stop?' 

Rebecca shook her head and said: 'no darling please don't stop' Yugi kissed her and said; 'ok sweetie you win' Rebecca giggled a bit and said: 'um Yugi you can move now the pain is gone, however you look like you are in more pain then I was in' Yugi chuckled and replied: 'I am fine sweetie honest, now get ready for the ride of your life' and with out another word Yugi began to move. 

Rebecca wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck and carried out: 'YUGI SO GOOD OH GODS DARLING!' Yugi chuckled and moaned out: 'OH ANGEL YOU ARE TIGHT AND HOT GODS YOU DRIVE ME WILD!' both Yugi and Rebecca kept it up and after awhile they both reached their climax. 

Yugi gently pulled out of Rebecca and said: 'come on baby let's go shower and then I am going to give you a massage and then we will go out for dinner ok?' Rebecca kissed Yugi and whispered: 'you are so good to me Yugi, sometimes I wonder what I did to deserver you' Yugi kissed Rebecca and said: 'you loved me for who I am baby girl and not for who I was and not only that you and I fit together' then with out another word Yugi picked up Rebecca and took her into the shower. 

After the shower Yugi gave Rebecca a massage and then they went out to dinner at the Rain Forest Café. After dinner Yugi and Rebecca went back to the hotel and fell asleep holding eachother, soon they two weeks were up, but not only that Rebecca was not feeling well so Yugi had made an appointment to see what was wrong with Rebecca for the following week once they got back home. 

Baby Time

It had been two months since Yugi and Rebecca can\me back home from Egypt and not only that Yugi and Rebecca had found out why Rebecca had been sick she was going to have a baby, well not one baby she was going to have twins. 

Yugi was so excited he could not wait until their babies were born. Rebecca was nervous, but she knew that Yugi would be by her side, when she went into labour. Yugi was reading the paper when Rebecca came into the room. 

Yugi smiled up at her and asked: 'are you feeling any better baby girl?' Rebecca rested her head onto Yugi's shoulder and whispered: 'a little, but not by much' Yugi kissed her and said: 'don't worry sweetie you will be feeling better soon I promise' Rebecca smiled and said: 'I hope so' Yugi kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her and held her. 

Rebecca was so glad that Yugi was helping her out as much as he could, sure he ran the game shop, but on the days when Rebecca felt sick he would close up the shop and look after her. Now Rebecca was five months pregnant and no one while Rebecca was lying on the couch Yugi came in and rested his head on to her stomach. 

Rebecca smiled and said: 'they are not moving yet, but I know that you can hear the heartbeats' Yugi smiled and said I know and don't worry I am sure that when you least except it they will be moving around' Rebecca giggled and said: 'great I get to be a boxing ring' Yugi kissed Rebecca as he rested his head onto her stomach. Yugi was listening to this babies hearts when he felt something kick his cheek. 

Yugi looked up at Rebecca and was about to scold her for disturbing him when Rebecca took a deep breath and whispered: 'um Yugi our babies are moving' Yugi placed his hands onto her stomach and sure enough they were both kicking. 

Yugi kissed Rebecca and said: 'see told you that they would be moving' Rebecca shot Yugi a dirty look as she replied: 'yes, but you don't have to put up with it' Yugi just laughed as he kissed her once again. 

3 months later Rebecca was in her last month of pregnancy she was upstairs resting while Yugi was on the inter net looking up on more baby care he knew that Rebecca wanted a home birth and he also knew that at any time she could go into labour. 

Yugi had taken courses so he could deliver his own babies for both he and Rebecca hated hospitals. Yugi had also done the babies room and now all they needed was the babies, however little did he know that Rebecca was going to go into labour sooner the he thought. 

Rebecca came in to the room, where Yugi was looking up more stuff on baby care. He glanced up when he felt someone wrap his or her arms around him. Yugi smiled and asked: 'is it time yet baby?' 

Rebecca sighed and said: 'not yet darling' Yugi sighed as he turned around and wrapped his arms around Rebecca swallowed stomach and said: 'ok kids listen up this is your daddy speaking your mother wants you out you keep her awake at night and she feels like she is carrying wrestles and not babies, so you two better come out soon understand? 

Rebecca rubbed her stomach and giggled she knew Yugi could not wait until the big moment arrived for the last past month all Yugi kept asking was: 'are you ok baby do you need anything oh and stay off your feet don't do this or don't do that' Rebecca knew that Yugi was worried about her so she did as she was told. 

Rebecca placed her hands on top of Yugi's and asked: 'are you sure that you want to be with me when I give birth Yugi?' Yugi smiled as stood up and whispered: 'yes I'm sure baby trust me I am not as weak as I used to be' Rebecca kissed Yugi and said: 'I know your not darling, but I only wanted to make sure that's all' Yugi hugged Rebecca and kissed her. 

After the kiss Yugi logged off the computer and said: 'come on baby it's late and you need sleep' Rebecca giggled and whispered: 'that is if these little ones will let me' Yugi chuckled as he rubbed her stomach. Rebecca sighed and asked: 'Yugi do you think I am fat?' 

Yugi rolled his eyes he had lost count after the first time she had asked him that, however he knew that she was getting close to her due date and so it was to be excepted as well, so he kissed her nose and replied: 'not at all angel you are perfect' Rebecca giggled as Yugi kissed her neck. 

Rebecca rested her head onto Yugi's shoulder and that was when it happened Rebecca clutched her stomach and she accidentally dug her nails into Yugi's arm, however Yugi did not mind at all for he knew that she was going to be in pain and so he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. 

Rebecca was about to tell Yugi no, but when he makes his mind up he sticks with it. Once Rebecca was in the bedroom Yugi undressed her and laid her down on the bed then he laid down beside her. 

Rebecca clung onto Yugi's hand when she felt a contraction, however Yugi rubbed her tummy and placed kisses all along her neck it seemed to help her relax more and she was not in any pain for Yugi had stroked and kissed all her sensitive spots. 

Yugi had to check on Rebecca to see how she was doing as Yugi looked down he could not believe his eyes for Rebecca was ready to push. Yugi looked at Rebecca and said: 'honey I want you to push ok' Rebecca snapped open her eyes and looked at Yugi like he had grown two heads, but she did as she was told it did not take long for the first baby to be born it was a boy. 

Yugi cut the cord and wrapped him up in a blue blanket then he looked at Rebecca and said: 'ok angel push again' Rebecca shook her head and cried out: 'I-I CAN'T YUGI!' Yugi closed his eyes and said: 'please baby do it for me please?' 

Rebecca closed her eyes and whimpered out: 'ok darling I shall do this for you' so when she felt the next contraction she pushed it did not take long and soon that last baby was out it was girl' Yugi sighed with relief for he was not going to redecorate the babies room, for Yugi had done the room in pink and blue hoping that he was going to have a boy and a girl. 

Rebecca fell back against the pillows and smiled weakly. Yugi smiled back at her as he kissed her and said: 'you did well angel oh and I hope you don't mind, but I named the girl' Rebecca giggled and said: 'I have named the boy' Yugi smiled as he waited for Rebecca to tell him the name. 

Rebecca sat up and said: 'our son is named after you Yugi his name is Yugi Jr' Yugi smiled and said: 'it's an honour and our daughter is named Raven' Rebecca smiled as she held her son and Yugi held his daughter. 

After Raven and Yugi where fed and changed Yugi put them in there crib then he helped Rebecca into the shower and then Yugi helped her get dressed back into bed. Rebecca snuggled into Yugi and whispered: 'thank you darling for everything' Yugi kissed her and said: it was an honour darling I am glad that I get to see and hold them now' Rebecca giggled as she and Yugi fell into a deep sleep dreaming of the years to come. 

Ok that is the end of the story wow that was long ^_^ but it was worth it anyways please review and no flames 

Yugi: Remember Flames are evil 

Rebecca cuddles into Yugi: I am so glad that we are in a story finally ^_^ 

Yugi: Me to angel 

Yugi whispers to Rebecca: come on baby lets go back to our honeymoon 

Rebecca giggles as they take off. 

YLR: _ kids these days I can't up to them well now ty for reading and please review ty ^_^ 


End file.
